Drabbles and One Shots
by RobinMarlesuth
Summary: A collection of one shots, each themed to a different challenge that I was given.
1. Life

100 Themes, 100 Words, 100 Days.

This is a challenge brought upon to me by a dear friend over at deviant art. However, I don't draw. At all. In fact I pretty much can only do stick figures. So I decided to take the one word challenge and make it into a story challenge. All of these stories are either one-shots, or a continuation of a long plot line I've had rolling around in my head for a long time.

However, all of these stories are up for adoption. If you'd like to expand on one of the ideas I've created just send me a message! I don't have an actual computer anymore, so I can't get to it right away but do note that I will eventually get to it. :3

Thanks!

~0~

1. Life

Everytime he awakes, another hero is born. For each crisis, there must be one of courage. He does not see the differences between the heroes, he only sees the emblem.

"It is time now, I can feel the seal weakining. We must bring back the champion."

He does not know how hard the hero has to work to be that emblem.

Every challenge, every near death. All heroes have scars. Some from creatures that lurk beneath the floor boards; some scars from falling great magnitudes of heights. But each one tells a tale of woe and hardship.

"He's tired, cant you see that? What good is a hero if he doesn't want to be it anymore. Release him from his binds! Give him back his life!"

And of the courage the heroes must posess.

The heroes are always male; for the goddesses chose it that way. And to offset him, the heroes must always be male.

"It doesn't work like that Princess! You know it to be true! They chose him, just like they chose you."

"Well maybe I don't want to do it anymore either!"

"Well excuse me Princess."

"Oh don't even bring up that incarnation."

For the human male is the best for acts of courage. They do not complain often, and they are solitary. They bear their burdens with pride; as marks of how they are human. How the hero is different from him.

How he will always be different than him.

"You, of wisdom, are immortal. He, of courage, is reincarnated. And him, of power, takes new bodies to his whim. It is a never ending cycle. And it always will be. You know this Princess."

"I only wanted him to be happy. I always only wanted that."

"I know Princess."

"Is he really coming?"

"It is weakening day by day."

"Then we must call upon the Godesses. Reincarnation for the hero... For Link."

~0~

A/N: I always believed that the Goddess' embused some sort of immortality-based power upon each bearer. Because it's the same three people every freakin game, not their descendants, no one else but Zelda, Link, and Gannondorf. Each power has to do with their piece of the Triforce they got.  
-Zelda, in her infinate wisdom, got normal immortality. That way she could rule her kindgom till the end of time.  
-Link, in my mind wants to live a life to fufilment and that includes getting old and dieing... So I figure reincarnation.  
-Ganondorf keeps getting shoved into subspace, which I believe stops his growing older - which is how he can live the 700-something years in between OoT and Twilight Princess.


	2. Youth

100 Themes, 100 Words, 100 Days.

This is a challenge brought upon to me by a dear friend over at deviant art. However, I don't draw. At all. In fact I pretty much can only do stick figures. So I decided to take the one word challenge and make it into a story challenge. All of these stories are either one-shots, or a continuation of a long plot line I've had rolling around in my head for a long time.

However, all of these stories are up for adoption. If you'd like to expand on one of the ideas I've created just send me a message! I don't have an actual computer anymore, so I can't get to it right away but do note that I will eventually get to it. :3

Thanks!

~0~

2. Youth

"I always thought my youth would be the best part of my life, y'know? But I think it's gotten better so much now that I'm older. My youth was horrible.

Perhaps I should start at the beginning. A long time ago, in ancient egypt there was a mighty pharoah, named Aknamkanon. He was a troubled man, always paranoid, but a great pharoah. All of his subjects loved him; He had a council of people to help guide his hand, and keep egypt the prosperous nation that it once was. But then something happened. One of Aknamkanon's Sacred Priests, his own brother Akhenaden, forged items befiting of their statures. 7 items, one for each priest, and one for the pharoah.

Each item would hold a mystical power, to imbue the priests with the powers to protect their great Phaorah. The Eye, which allowed viewage into the opponents mind; the Necklace, which allowed visions of the future and past; the Key, which allowed a person to see the others deepest and darkest desires and secrets and to rearrange the very soul to their whim and desires; the Rod, which could control another person bending them to their will; the Scale, which judged a person upon their truthfulness; the Ring, which allowed memories to be destroyed, and detection of each millennium items; and the last item for the Pharoah himself, the Puzzle. Which allowed the pharoah to never loose, win every single game, no matter the cost, no matter the price. He would win.

But to make these items was a cost, a price which Akhenaden was only too happy to pay.

There was a little village in egypt called Kul Elna. Kul Elna was once a village of thieves and criminals, a hidden village run by the Thief King. The village was lively, and everyone protected each other, innocent and thief alike. They were gracious people, honorable, unlike the thieves you see today. But that didn't matter to Akhenaden.

You see, to make the items, Akhenaden needed a sacrifice of 99 human souls.

Akhenaden burned the village down, killing every last being in Kul Elna, and used their very blood to forge the millennium items.

All in the name of the greater good you see.

There was one survivor among Kul Elna's population though. The Thief King himself, who had been out of the town at the time of the slaughter. He swore revenge upon Aknamkanon, thinking it was he whom had ordered the murder of his people. [However, unbeknownst to the Thief King, Akhenaden had slaughtered the people without the Pharoah's knowledge.] He made a pact, a bargain with any god who could, to destroy the pharoah and his people. The god who responded however, was the worst one possible.

Zorc Necrophades, the embodiment of evil himself, destroyer of worlds, and born of the darkness in humans' hearts, bargained with the Thief King. It was his power that was used to make the millennium items, and he didn't like sharing much. If the Thief king would be his avatar upon the earth, Necrophades would help him with his revenge. The Thief King accepted, for what had he to live for now that his people were gone?

Meanwhile, Pharoah Aknamkanon died. And his only son Atemu took the throne. Akhenaden was furious that Atemu was now pharoah, it should have been him upon the throne he thought you see. But he obeyed, like a good little priest, and gave Atemu the puzzle as a gift. Atemu having no knowledge of how it was forged accepted the puzzle, and wore it as protection from the many attempts upon his life. Each of his advisors had a millennium item now, including Akhenaden whom had kept the Millennium Eye for himself.

The the Thief King attacked. It was a bloody and ruthless war that raged between the two. The Pharoah with the powers of the gods of light, and the King with the powers of the dark. The ring bearer was the first priest to die, the King wearing his item with pride of conquest. But the King was no longer there, the true spirit of the Thief King was gone, entombed within the ring, with the spirit of Zorc tainting him.

As each item berarer died, Akhenaden slowly lost his mind. You see, it was him who had originally summoned Zorc Necrophades to the real plain, and Zorc was pushing him off the deep end. Akhenaden even attempted to kill his son, who bore the Key being a priest of Atemu, and eventually died as well.

In fact all the item bearers died, in the feud between rulers.

Atemu, at the end though, won and sealed himself and the Thief King into their items respectively, using his own name as the password.

The items were encased in Atemu's tomb and were lost for millenia, just as the pharoah had planned it.

And then a group of archiologists, led by Sugoroku Muotu, found the tomb.

The first four Millennium Items taken were by Shadi and his associate, egyptian tomb-guardian Hank. They were the Necklace, the Scale, the Rod, and the Key. The Key and Scale would stay with Shadi for eternity, while the Necklace and Rod were eventually given unto his children Ishizu and Marik Ishtar after his untimely death.

The fifth, however, was taken by a silver haired man. He was a creator, and an artist, whose only desire in the world was to love and be loved by his beautiful wife. He took the Millennium Eye.

The sixth, the puzzle itself, was taken by Sugoroku and given to his grandson as a present from his travels in egypt.

And the last, the seventh item, the Millennium Ring, was given from a father to his son, as a gift to keep him complacent. To keep the son reminded, the only way she was living the way he was now was because of the fathers generocity.

While the grandson met with a benevolent ruler, and someone who would care for him deeply throughout thick and thin the next two years, the son met a spirit set upon revenge. The spirit cause the death of his first girlfriend, and drove all of his friends away from him. The spirit got the son in situations that he had no way of getting out of, to make dependence on the spirit. He would take over the son's body and use his body to do what the spirit wanted in order to get revenge upon the man who had sealed him there... the pharaoh.

And then they met, the ring bearer and the puzzle keeper. The grandson, Yuugi Muotu and the son, Ryou Bakura.

Yuugi was so kind to me then, he helped me see my independence and showed me what a real partnership should look like. He was after all the king.

Anyway.

The two of them met all of the other wealders and they eventually sealed the Thief King back into the ring, shattering the soul held by Necrophades and won against him. Yuugi and I became close friends, although his group couldn't believe that I was a good person after what had been done, Yuugi always had believed in me.

We may be apart of different cliques, but our friendship shall always remain." Ryou smiled at Gen. "He is my friend. And that shall never change."


	3. Content

100 Themes, 100 Words, 100 Days.

This is a challenge brought upon to me by a dear friend over at deviant art. However, I don't draw. At all. In fact I pretty much can only do stick figures. So I decided to take the one word challenge and make it into a story challenge. All of these stories are either one-shots, or a continuation of a long plot line I've had rolling around in my head for a long time.

However, all of these stories are up for adoption. If you'd like to expand on one of the ideas I've created just send me a message! I don't have an actual computer anymore, so I can't get to it right away but do note that I will eventually get to it. :3

Thanks!

~0~

Genevieve held her Benelli M4 Super 90 closer to her chest. The infected raged outside the door of the safe house they were currently in, and Gen glared all her might at Jesse. She was standing guard, shooting out the door when one of their heads popped up, while the rest of her group was raiding the safe house for supplies.

She knew it had been a bad idea to trust in Jesse. But Adrien was hurt, ['Still is,' her brain helpfully reminded her], and they needed someone to pick up his slack. That's when they met Jesse. The only survivor at the Gun Shop in that place, Kemmerer, Wyoming.

If she had know then what she knew now...

Well.

She flicked her hair around her ear, a nervous habit from her younger days, and rolled her eyes.

"I'm supposed to be a Cojones. I'm tougher than this." She growled under her breath. She turned and looked back at Zane patching up Adrien.

"How is he?" She called out to Zane.

He took the M16 out of Adrien's hands and walked over to Gen, head shaking. "Bad. He needs actual medical attention. Not the half-cocked first aid that we've been getting good at."

Gen chewed on the bottom of her lip thinking. "Can he walk?" She glanced briefly over to Zane, whose brown eyes narrowed in a glare.

"Not on his own, and you and I both know it's too risky to have only two people gunning." He shot another Zombie who tried to get in the door.

She sighed, "I didn't want to have to do this..." Zane widened his eyes.

"I hope you're not suggesting-"

She cut him off with a piercing glare, "Adrien is my cousin. My blood. And he's part of the team. We look after our _own_ Zane."

It was quiet for a moment in the hut. Genevieve took a surveillance of the room. Adrien was in one corner, as white as she's ever seen his tan body, wrapped up like a mummy on his left side. Claire was over with Jesse in the corner, dual Desert Eagles pointed in his face.

Gen looked at Zane made a head motion towards the door. He nodded and took the spot she was in, while she walked towards Claire.

Placing a hand on Claire's shoulder to get the older woman's attention, she spoke softly in her ear. "I would like a few words with our prisoner."

Claire nodded and glared at Jesse walking over to Adrien and started talking softly to him.

It was a few minutes of just Genevieve staring at Jesse's smug expression, rounds of ammo going off periodically from the other side of the room.

"I don't know what you're playing at Jesse and I don't care. You may be my elder but you sure as hell aren't my better. I protect my team; that's how and why we've gotten from Sun Valley Idaho to Provo fucking Utah. You were the only one with ammo. It was your duty to shoot that tank when it started going after my cousin." She slapped him when Jesse tried to open his mouth.

"Now. You listen up and listen well. We," She pointed to the four not including Jesse, "are getting out of here. And I have just the plan to do it." She grinned evilly at his paling face.

"You can't just leave me here!" He yelled at her. Clare looked over at Gen clearly disturbed.

"Oh I'm not." She said loud enough for everyone to hear.

Then she leaned in close to his rapidly confused expression.

"You see sweetheart," she drawled, "I'm from New York. And you injured my flesh and blood. I don't take kindly to that. And my brothers and sisters in the Cojones wouldn't be very happy with me if I didn't do something about it. So yes, you're coming with us. But tied up and weaponless, and as bait."

He looked at her speechless, "No! You wont do this to me!" He started thrashing as Genevieve pulled back and punched him across the face to knock him out.

Claire, who had come over to see what was going on, looked worriedly at Gen. "Are we really going to do that?"

Gen looked Claire right in the eyes, "Claire. _We_ are all we have now. The four of us are a unit. And I will do anything to keep all of you safe. He nearly got us killed _three times_ now, and severely injured the _only_ not infected relative that I have left. I _did not_ kill Adrien's parents in front of his face, only to have him die in some _shack_ because some _jerk_ screwed us over!" She was nearly yelling by the end of her little rant but remembered to keep it down because of the zombies outside.

She shook her head, tears falling from her eyes and looked Claire in the face, "I'm not going to let us die out here. Not you, not Zane. And _not_ Adrien. I may not be at peace with my choice but we do what we must." She walked over to Adrien and curled up beside him.

Genevieve looked up into his pained face and squished tighter to him. Claire, eyes softened, walked over to the two of them and layed down beside them.

"Zane~" Claire called over to him at the door. He turned back and saw all three of them cuddling together and smiled softly. Then walked over to them and joined the pile.

Genevieve looked at all of them, her cousin, her crush, and her new mother figure all wrapped around her and realised, maybe, just maybe, you can be content in an apocalypse.

This was the most content she's ever been in her life anyway.

~0~

Left for Dead will always be one of my most favorite zombie games. The main characters of this are all OC's yes, but I think that with L4D and L4D2 you can really get away with OC's. I mean, no one knows who all of the carriers that they mentioned in the game are. *shrugs*


	4. Chocolate

100 Themes, 100 Words, 100 Days.

This is a challenge brought upon to me by a dear friend over at deviant art.

Blahblah Don't own any of this actually Blah.

This one ended up being a bit shorter than the other ones. Rated T for innuendos.

~0~

4. Chocolate [Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess]

Link looked at the weird brown thing that Midna gave him with a raised eyebrow in confusion.

She rolled her eyes, "It's chocolate Link! Haven't you ever had chocolate before? It's good!"

Link still had his eyebrow raised when he shook his head no at her normal creepy imp smile.

"I've never had this... chocolate before. And why are you in imp form Princess?" Her smile turned into a frown.

"I told you not to call me that."

This time he quirked a grin, "I can call you whatever I like Lady Midna." Her eyes fluttered briefly in suprise, and then the grin wormed onto her face again.

"Anyway." She ignored his smile and continued talking, "Chocolate is like the best thing ever. It's creamy and smooth and it just so delicious."

She sighed happily then glared a him, "You should be glad I'm even letting you try it."

Link rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine." He took a small bite of the chocolate and frowned.

"It... is pretty good." He said slowly.

Midna smiled wider at him, and took a bit of the chocolate directly from where Link had bitten it. "It's almost as good as something else I know." She wagged her eyebrow suggestivly as Link blushed.

"Midna!"

Her laughter floated high above the trees from where they were hiding in the Ordon Forest.


	5. Dreams

100 Themes, 100 Words, 100 Days.

This is a challenge brought upon to me by a dear friend over at deviant art.

This one was supposed to be a bit lighthearted, but somehow took a darker tone to it. It all started when I was considering how the keyblades actually felt in the wielders hands. Ah well.

Also - KH is owned by someone much more important than I. Thanks.

~0~

5. Dreams [Kingdom Hearts]

Oblivion.

That's the name of this new blade.

Sora flipped it over a few times in his hand to get the feel of it.

It wasn't like his other blades he's had before. Lady Luck, a weapon he found in the craziness of Wonderland, felt michevious. The Jungle King, he got from Tarzan and Jane, felt like security. Three Wishes, from Aladdin, felt dry and dangerous. Crabclaw, Ariel from Atlantica, was freedom and music.

Then there was Pumpkinhead, recieved from Jack the Pumpkin King, which was pure joy and adventure. With a little bit of holiday cheer. Fairy Harp was from the arrogant Peter Pan, which held purity and childhood. And Spellbinder? From the Magical Merlin, felt like excitement, and something forigen.

Olympia, was the next one, from Hercules and Phil. It felt like heroism, like a strength he doesn't possess. Divine Rose, a gift from the beautiful Belle, felt like understanding and love.

Oathkeeper... Oathkeeper. From Kairi. His best friend, the woman he was originally searching for. It felt... like Kairi he supposed. Like beaches and wonder, and friendships long past and long standing. Like unrequitted love, from Kairi... He knew that she loved him, but he didn't think he loved her back.

But Oblivion. He found this in this castle, Hollow Bastion. Forged of power and evil from Malificent, or the evils in this castle. It felt like dreams, the kind he could never fulfill, the kind that makes the heart ache and pain.

However... Oblivion also felt like power. The kind that is wild, and leads people like him astray from their purpose. Their goals. Power so great and power so unwise.

Dreams... and Power.

Welcome to Oblivion.


	6. Pessimistic

100 Themes, 100 Words, 100 Days.

This is a challenge brought upon to me by a dear friend over at deviant art.

As per it's name, this chapter was supposed to be darker, (unlike the previous one.) I think it's one of my favorites.

Anyway- Castle is amazing, but if I owned it I probably wouldn't be on FF all the time... Wait. Scratch that. I most likely would. But still don't own the show.

~0~

6. Pessimistic [Castle]

Kate Beckett doesn't like Richard "Rick" Castle.

He wormed his way onto her team because of connections. He was a constant source of irritation and irationablility. He can't stay where he's told, and he's not a cop.

He's an author. And while extremely good at what he does, although Beckett would never say so, he's not a cop.

Beckett is a cop.

And the source of Castle's new novels.

But never mind the flattery she feels about it, Beckett is a pessimistic person by nature.

So she reminds herself that Castle will one day get them killed and chastises him about this.

Every time.

Even though he gets results, created the best statistics for crimes solved in the homicide division for years, he's not an asset.

Because he's not a cop.

He's a writer.

Not a cop.

So Beckett believes herself when she says that Castle, who is not a cop by the way, while writes about her so passionately... he could never be in love with her.

Because he's a writer. He has millions of dollars, millions of fans, a loving daughter, and an ex wife he still has flings with. He has so many options, so many choices...

And Beckett is just a cop. So she says the little touches that linger longer than they should, they don't exist. And the flirtations he sends out, well she's only practice for Gina and the other women in his life. And the awkward pauses, the little looks at her while he thinks she's not looking, all the signs that point to him being in love with her... well they're only figments of her imagination.

Because Beckett is a cop, and cops can't afford to be optimistic like writers can.

A pessimist to the bone Captain Montgomery called her once. And that's how she does such good work.

So yes... It could never happen with a writer of all people.

Because she is a cop. And detectives don't fall for writers in real life.


	7. Pirate

100 Themes, 100 Words, 100 Days.

This is a challenge brought upon to me by a dear friend over at deviant art.

I like Pirates... But I don't own any. Just like I don't own Zelda.

The cartoon games for the gameboy's and ds', and Wind Waker, well I believe they're sorta alternate universe. Otherwise, how the does Hyrule go from being underneath the sea to completley fine again in Twilight Princess? But Zelda, being Zelda, always knows about each alternate universe. And that's what prompted this one.

~0~

7. Pirate [Legend of Zelda:Wind Waker]

Zelda has been many things. A Princess, a ruler, a leader, a ninja, but this new incarnation of her... Well. It's certainly strange.

She reviewed her memories again and quirked an eyebrow.

A pirate...? Really?

A pirate named Tetra.

At least when she was Shiek she had a cool name.

But when she was all of those things... Even Shiek... She always had a sense of duty. Knowledge that Gannondorf was coming, and that she must get Link trained and ready.

As Tetra... she really hadn't had any interatction with Link at all! Besides chucking him in a barrel of all things into the fortress of Gannondorf. What was she thinking?

But with Tetra, Zelda mused, there was a sense of freedom and joy. Adventure with crew mates she trusted, robbing the rich and playing with the poor, and just gallavanting around the sea.

She had her own time, her own ways, and Zelda kinda felt bad about interupting them.

However Tetra, she thought this was the coolest thing around.

And when they finally merged, to help Link, they realized that maybe being a pirate was a good match for a princess.

For the princess would break a little of the rules and help Link defeat a boss, and the pirate would be a bit of a better and kinder, more benevolent ruler of the seas.

Zelda would remember this incarnation forever. Because she learned, while Ninjas are definatley cooler... Pirates have more fun.


	8. Novel

100 Themes, 100 Words, 100 Days.

This is a challenge brought upon to me by a dear friend over at deviant art.

It seems like whenever I write Castle, it's dark. Huh. Still don't own it from the last time I wrote a entry about it though.

~0~

8. Novel [Castle]

Richard Castle is a writer. He makes novels that lots of people love and want. That they say more more more for.

But now he has hit the beast that all authors dread... Writers block.

He scrunched up his face, and put his head in his hands.

Alexis walked in and shook her head.

"Dad. You've been at this for hours. Maybe you should go out with the guys? I know Esposito called earlier to ask you if you wanted to hang out with him and Detective Ryan at the bar tonight." Alexis put her hand on Castle's shoulder, and looked him in the eye. "Come on, out of the den."

Castle frowned, "But-"

"No buts." Alexis held out her hand for his, and Castle sighed and took it. She dragged him out to the kitchen and sat him down at the island table.

Then she turned around and started making him some food.

He rubbed his hands on the surface of the counter, and sighed heavily.

"I'm stuck." He folded his arms and rested his head on it. Alexis made an noise to urge him on to continue. "It's this scene. I remember it all in my head... But I can't write the scene. It's just... I don't know. I can't write the rest of the book without this scene."

He scrubbed his face with his hands again. "I don't know what's the problem!"

Alexis served him lunch and looked at him.

"Maybe because it's too personal?"

Castle quirked an eyebrow, "personal?"

"Each of these stories about Nikki Heat are based on adventures with Kate right? So have you ever thought that the more private, more secret parts of your investigations, where Kate tells you about her past... Something she doesn't do with many people... well... Too personal to share with the millions of people who read your books?"

Castle frowned, eyebrows knitting together, "But Nikki isn't Beckett. She's based on Beckett yes, but not her."

"But she's still based on Beckett. Maybe this scene is just to... Oh what's the word... intimate? Just too intimate to translate into Nikki Heat."

Castle shook his head, eating the last of his sandwich, and kissed his daughter on the head. "You've always been too smart for you're own good. Thanks."

He walked back into his den, giving a small wave at Alexis' shout, and thought hard.

Maybe this novel, it'll be something different than the rest.


	9. Doom

100 Themes, 100 Words, 100 Days.

This is a challenge brought upon to me by a dear friend over at deviant art.

I love Okami, and it's universe. Twas a underrated game. Spoilers - I don't own it.

~0~

9. Doom [Okami]

Issun looked up at the darkening sky, wanting to cry for Ammy. She was being beaten by that... that thing. The empty blackness of every soul, the souls that promised to believe in the gods forever, Yami.

Darkness.

He bit his lip impusivly, like he always did when he was under pressure. He named a spot on his lip just after the things that Ammy has put him through getting all of her powers back.

But enough of that, what was he going to do? Ammy needed power, she needed life, spirit... Belief.

Issun jumped up and grabbed his paint brushes, Belief! He couldn't believe he didn't think of it earlier. Upon all his travels, Ammy got stronger because she was being loved, she was being believed in again. With the whirlpool technique he could send the papers all over the country, reach people far and wide who Ammy and him had met upon the travels.

Susano, Princess Fuse, even the Emperor. If everyone just prayed...

"Bah, that furball's always spacing out like that. Ammy can't get anything done without my help!" He muttered, throwing fliers all around. It was a distraction from his fears of course, he always quipped when he was afraid...

But he heard the cries of the people all around him. Here, there, and everywhere they were muttering and crying out for her... For Ammy.

Issun heard Oki's voice from beside him, "Something in your brushwork touches the heart, Issun. You never abandoned you life as an artist after all. When one tries to master something, it ends in either success or failure. But it is in the attempt itself where you find the true value. Believe in your own power and walk your own path."

Issun wanted to say something snappish to Oki about obsession, but he needed to focus. Ammy was counting on him heavily.

He tossed more drawings around, and shouted out to the heavens.

"Ok, everyone! I know it's kinda hard to see in this darkness, but get a load of my latest work! Issun the wandering artist presents his interperatation of the great, god Amaterasu! Can you hear me, Ammy?" He called out louder to the heavens, and to the ark, "You're not floundering about without me, are ya? You gotta pull yourself together! I finally chose my path. And I have the resolve to see it through! I've started to roam the land as your missionary. But you gotta take care of things on your end too! Don't look so sad. Just psych yourself up like we always did, remember?"

He could just imagine her exasperated face now, a bit gentle and a bit pleased, but exasperated none the less. He stopped bouncing for a moment trying to get the picture clearer in his head and then realized he still had more to say.

"Oops, I almost forgot. Check these out, everyone! It's the great god Amaterasu descending from the heavens! Pretty good, huh? Ammy was smiling down from the sky just a little while ago. Something musta disturbed the furball's concentration, though. That's why the world has gone dark. Without Ammy, we can't take a refreshing nap outdoors. Rice won't grow. Plants and flowers will wither. Laundry wont dry. Monsters will roam about like they own the plase. In other words, our world will be a total mess! No one wants to live in a world like that! Especially me! So, c'mon everybody! Let's join together to call upon the great god. Let's show Ammy that we truley believe! Put your hands together and pray. Let's make out gratitude obvious! I mean, we shouldn't pray only when we want something. We should consider how the gods must feel once in a while. We should even take on some of their burden. If you pray with all your heart, maybe the sun will cheer up and show itself once again, lighting out world with its heavenly glow! After all, the best thing about the great go Amaterasu is that happy-go-lucky spirit! Right Ammy? Answer if you can hear me, ya big furball!"*

Issun was panicky at the end of his speech. For if Ammy was truly gone, doom was upon the world.

And if Ammy was gone...

Well. He'd just have to go up there and kick her furry butt back into the living.

And then the sun shone.

* * *

_*Issun's actual words from the game_


	10. Garden

100 Themes, 100 Words, 100 Days.

This is a challenge brought upon to me by a dear friend over at deviant art.

This one is very OC, based on what _I_ think the characters act like on a daily basis... Oh and pretty much ignores the cannon of the yamis all dying.

Don't own. Thanks.

~0~

10. Garden [YuGiOh]

Ryou wiped his brow from the sweat on a hot August day. He was gardening, while Bakura and Marik were ransaking the kitchen.

It was a few years after the millennium incidents, and the gods deemed fit to send back Atemu and the other millennium spirits back to the present time. Of course Atemu wasn't happy about Bakura and Malik coming back with him, but it was a condition.

Apparently Chaos thought that Bakura could be her emissary upon earth. Ryou had shaken his head at that thought.

Anyway, Ryou was currently working in his garden to try and ignore that chaos inside his house.

It wasn't working very well.

And it expecially didn't work when Marik came flying out the front window and into his garden, crushing all his carefully planted mums.

The "tick", as Bakura called it, appeared upon his forehead as Marik got up hastily.

Ryou stood up and glared at Marik, and Bakura who had come out of the house at the sudden silence.

"My garden is the only thing keeping me sane with you two around." His voice was low and dangerous, "So you are going to go down to the hardware store, find me some mums to plant, and then getting the hell outta dodge before you discover what I can do with a grapefruit spoon."

Marik saluted Ryou and ran off. Before Bakura could do the same Ryou grabbed his shirt and looked at him.

"And bring the mums back before you leave."

Ryou watched Bakura run after Marik, shaking his head and returning to his garden.

Some days it just wasn't worth all of the trouble.


	11. Sadness

100 Themes, 100 Words, 100 Days.

This is a challenge brought upon to me by a dear friend over at deviant art.

This one I _can_ say I own part of, the OC is all mine. However FF7 is totally Enix.

Based after the events of FF7 but before the events of Advent Children.

~0~

11. Sadness [FF7 - OC]

"I know I can't take one more step towards you... Cause all that's waiting is regret. And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore, you lost the love I loved the most... I learned to live half a life, and now you want me one more time?" Her voice carried all over the bar, full of sorrow and pain. It paused as she took a shot of whisky but rose back up in a few minutes.

"And who do you think you are? Running 'round leaving scars; collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart. You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul, so don't come back for me... Who do you think you are?" the whisky bottle clinked against the wood grain as she poured another shot in the glass. Then downed another glass, muttering about men.

The woman was a good 6 feet tall, Tifa Lockheart surveyed, wearing the oddest of outfits she'd seen in a while. The fingerless gloves reminded her of biker gloves, but the trench coat and boots said... well stripper really. But then again, Tifa reminded herself, Yuffie wore stranger clothing.

Anyway, Tifa shook her head, the way she was downing those shots would make Cloud jealous. She should probably be cut off now.

Tifa walked down to the young black haired woman and was startled by her icy blue eyes. Snapping herself out of it, she took the now empty whisky bottle from the woman and smiled at the vacant expression that met her gaze.

"I think you've had enough Miss." She said to the blue-eyed dame, "How about we get you home?"

The woman shook her head, as if trying to clear the daze away, "Home. Home is very far away."

She rubbed her face into her palms and sighed.

Tifa frowned, "We can give you a room Miss..."

The young woman looked up at the obvious invitation of her name and frowned, "Name. It is a label of who we are yes? I don't think I can be the person I was anymore... Who do I look like?"

"Pardon?"

"The first name that you think of when you see me. What is it?"

Tifa looked at her piercing blue eyes and her sorrowful gaze, a picture of the man she loved rising in her mind. "Nebula." Tifa smiled softly at the young lady.

She rolled the word around in her mouth a bit, and smiled. "Nebula. I like it." The woman now known as Nebula smiled a brilliant smile that shocked Tifa. "I'll take that room, under the name Nebula."

Tifa wordlessly handed her the key and watched her walk up the stairs beside the bar.

"I was wrong," she whispered, "Your sorrow is like Cloud... but your beauty is like Aerith."


	12. Confusion

100 Themes, 100 Words, 100 Days.

This is a challenge brought upon to me by a dear friend over at deviant art.

Possibly my shortest chapter yet, this one is another _'and how does that make you feel'_ kinda one-shot. Based in Kingdom Hearts 1 when Sora is the heartless. I thought that what he was thinking inbetween the cutsceen segments might be a good 'confusion' entry.

Not owning KH is a sad sad fact. But it is a fact.

~0~

12. Confusion [Kingdom Hearts]

Sora was confused. What was he doing?

_Darkness, come to me keyblader..._

Fragments of his journey filtered through the inky blackness that surrounded him. People he knew he knew, but names he couldn't remember.

_Donald... Goofy... Riku..._

But her. Who was she? The girl he was trying to get to the entire time.

_Ka-_

He needed to find her. He moved his body, awkward in this new form as a heartless creating more waves of darkness trying to take his memories.

Erasing _Donald_.

Erasing _Goofy_.

Erasing _Riku_.

But never her. He guided himself to her, to the light emanating from her body... both by primal instincts as a heartless and the need to protect-

_Protect her. His friend, Princess of heart, Kai-_

He saw her in danger.

_Danger_!

_No!_

_KAIRI!_

"Kairi, thank you."


	13. Freedom

100 Themes, 100 Words, 100 Days.

This is a challenge brought upon to me by a dear friend over at deviant art.

Another part of Nebula's story. Once again, she's my creation and all FF7 is Enix. Also - set after FF7 but before Advent Children.

~0~

13. Freedom [FF7 - OC]

Nebula walked down the stairs hastily throwing on an apron at Tifa's call. She leaped over the bar and landed behind, twirling herself to be upright and front facing. She did a head bob to Tifa and started talking pleasently to a regular customer.

Tifa watched Nebula, or Nebs as Cid had taken to calling her, talk. She was much better than when Tifa first found her... Well really stumbled into her bar. She was spirited, and lively, and different that the depressed mess that she was.

It only took meeting the whole of Avalanche. Tifa snickered remembering Cloud's reaction to Nebula the first time. They all were suprised when she managed to disarm him completley and throw him out of the bar when she thought he was someone different. Nebs never said who she thought he was, but Tifa had a sneaking suspicion that he looked like the man Nebs was crying over when she first showed up.

But that was the past and this is now. She was a member of the team, and although she never expeirenced what they had together, Nebs was a permenant fixture in the bar and with them now.

Tifa smiled and spent the day watching Nebs off and on.

Before Tifa knew it, tt was closing time and Nebs was ushering everyone out of the bar. Tifa, however, was cleaning up behind and around the bar. She looked at Nebs as she sighed and spun her self onto a bar stool in front of Tifa, leaning her head back for an upside down smile.

"You know, you wern't like this when you showed up. What changed?" Tifa had always been afraid to ask but with Nebs' mood latley she gauged it to be able to ask.

Nebs got quiet and spun a few revolutions on the stool she was sitting on. It was silent for a few minutes and Tifa got worried that she shouldn't have asked, when Nebula finally answered.

"I was trapped where I came from. He... wasn't a nice man. My parents weren't very nice either." She shrugged, "I escaped, and wandered my way here and met you. You offered me the first chance for freedom in my life."

Nebula smiled a sad smile at Tifa and shoved her self up from the stool. "I've never been like this before. You and the others have given me life, and freedom from my opressors. I'm sure that you must think I'm exaggerating, but... it was cruel there." Her eyes were far away and her face despondant.

"I'm sorry." Tifa said after a few minutes of quiet.

Nebula looked up startled, like she hadn't realized that Tifa was still there. She gave the same vacant look that Nebs gave Tifa the first night. "Never be sorry."

She shook her head and smiled at Tifa, brokenly but still, "You have given me my freedom. Never be sorry for that."


	14. Inevitable

100 Themes, 100 Words, 100 Days.

This is a challenge brought upon to me by a dear friend over at deviant art.

Third for Nebula... First for me. I'm thinking maybe to just turn her into her own story. However, I think I'm too lazy to actually write more of this, so... Prolly the last entry for a good while in Nebula's series.

Blah blah owned by Enix blah after FF7 blah before Advent blah.

~0~

14. Inevitable [FF7 - OC]

Nebula supposed it was inevitable, that her past would come back to hurt her. That he would find her. He always found her.

It was a thursday night, when he came in. Nebula immediatley recgonized him and paled. However, it was a thursday where most of team Avalanche was in the bar. So when she dropped the shot glass and hid behind the bar, they raised their eyebrows and looked at the man who had entered the door.

Tifa looked at Nebula, Nebs, who was shaking like a leaf and looked over at Cloud grimly. Tifa made a motion to Nebula to get out of the area and behind the bar, who followed it immediatley.

Tifa's smile was a bit forced as she greeted the man, "Hello. How can I help you today?"

He smiled warmly at Tifa, obviously not noticing her discomfort, "I was wondering if you've seen this young lady. You see her parents are very worried about her since her dissapearence a few months ago and we've managed to follow her trail here. But we can't seem to be able to track her out of the city. Have you seen her within the past 2 or 3 months?" He held out a picture that looked like a younger Nebula to Tifa. Tifa frowned a bit at the man and the picture, then held it back to him.

"I'm sorry but a lot of people come through these parts and I can't remember faces of those who aren't regulars here at my establishment. But tell you what, I'll keep an eye out and see if anyone recognizes her here at the bar."

The man smiled and left the bar, talking to a middle age lady who had accompyianed him into the bar, and they left together. Tifa's eyes flickered over to the table where Avalanche normally had been sitting to find Reno and Tseng gone, presumibly to find out more on the mysetirous couple who came looking for Nebula. Cloud and Vincent, the two she had bonded the best with, were still in the bar and Tifa waved them over to her.

When they had reached the bar, Tifa leaned over and whispered to them, "Go. Talk to her. She might tell you two more about her and why she is so afraid of that man. I can handle the bar by myself for a while."

Cloud nodded to her and they both swept into the back room to find Nebula curled up into a small ball, shaking and nearly in tears, sitting on top of some very high barrels. When they moved closer they could hear a tune being hummed out of Nebs' mouth.

Vincent floated up and met Nebula's terrified eyes with his own meloncholy ones, and held out his hand for her to take. It was a few minutes before Nebula finally decided to take his hand and propel herself into his arms sobbing like a young child. Vincent grasped her and floated down to Cloud, gazes meeting in a worried glance. Cloud nodded to the door and they snuck back sucessfully up into Cloud's room.

Nebula cried herself into oblivion in Vincent's arms, and he set her on Cloud's bed wrapping her up in her slumber. Sharing another glance, talking as only men could do, Cloud left the room to talk to Tifa. Vincent stood guard over Nebula, lounging in the window, Cerberous clutched tightly in one hand.

As long as he was here, no one would harm Nebula. Not even the inevitable.


	15. Idle

100 Themes, 100 Words, 100 Days.

This is a challenge brought upon to me by a dear friend over at deviant art.

Tis another weirdly short one, but what can ya do?

Okami is Clover.

~0~

15. Idle [Okami]

Amateratsu walked along the beach slowly, still reeling from that injury to her hind leg. God powers only do so much to heal the bone, she mused, it takes time to heal completley.

Of course, Issun was all about the movement and kept complaining about where they were going. Wernt they supposed to be heading towards the Aristocratic Quarter of Sei-An City? Did they want to go pay respects to Himiko's grave?

Ammy listened to Issuns rambling as she stumbled foreword. Issun, finally noticing her exhaustion and pain, freaked out and told her to lay down. She felt him scamper around her body inspecting her wounds, and she whimpered when he touched the bad place in her leg.

It was quiet for a while, and Ammy sleepily watched the sunset go down with Issun. She knew he couldn't be idle for long, and when he started bouncing around on the sand she didn't bat an eye.

He was muttering concerns for her now though, and was trying to find something to take Ammy's mind off the pain. He didn't know that his bouncing and calm words did just that.

Maybe Ammy could be idle a bit longer, if only to watch her little friend go insane.

She smirked a little wolf smirk and placed her cold nose next to Issun suprising him and setting him off on another "dog breath" tangent.

When would he ever learn that she was a wolf?


	16. Vampiress

100 Themes, 100 Words, 100 Days.

This is a challenge brought upon to me by a dear friend over at deviant art.

Inspired by reading fics where Harry grows a spine after training or just being with special people, this Harry has the chance of a lifetime to learn with a Vampiress. Who just so happened to be a friend of Sirius. Whatever could go wrong?

Harry Potter = JK Rowling, Rena however is all mine.

~0~

16. Vampiress [Harry Potter - OC]

Harry sat there looking at the female in front of him. He knew from the various magical beings that he met before that he really shouldn't be suprised that they existed but still...

"You're a vampire."

"Vampiress." She scoffed at his question. Her erethral paleness intregued him, as did her never ending inky spools of blackness that curled around her face.

"So... What are you doing here then?" He asked, eyebrow quirking at the woman he'd never seen before this moment.

"Your godfather, well before the accident, enquired for my help in giving you some formal training. I feel the need to continue the plan even if he's not around. Sirius was a dear friend of mine, and with the influx of death eaters... You will need my help." Her golden eyes glittered in the fire light, while Harry's sunk at the mention of Sirius.

"He said you had a complex but I didn't believe him." She muttered at his less-than-stellar attitude.

Harry returned her glare with a questioning glance, "I don't know what you're talking about."

She rolled her eyes, "Sirius was bound to go anyway. You didn't create his death, or the events that led up to it. You, sir, are not to blame." She poked him in the chest, startling him deeply.

"How do you-"

"You're eminating thoughts and aura depression all around you. Did you learn occumlency?"

Harry's eyes darkened into a piercing glare.

The Vampiress made a noise in response, "I see. Well we shall cover the mind arts as well."

She stood up in the dank bedroom of the Dursley's residence and held her hand out to Harry, who was still sitting on the bed.

"This is a one-time offer sweetums, Sirius would have wanted you to get on with your life, and I personally don't give a flying flipperdoodle about your so-called Headmaster. I offer you this hand for training and a way to leave this place. I wont force you Harry, but I do want you to know that when the time comes and you aren't prepared you'll look back on this moment and wonder what might have been. I will work you to the bone to whip you into shape, but all for the betterance of yourself Harry. But it's always been up to you." She smiled dazzilng at him and he looked at her thoughtfully.

"At least tell me your name first." He said gripping her hand and standing upright. She laughed, and twirled them into tendrils of darkness.

"It's Rena. Rena Dragonsfire."


	17. Conventions

100 Themes, 100 Words, 100 Days.

This is a challenge brought upon to me by a dear friend over at deviant art.

Another entry into Harry-grows-a-spine land, Harry and Rena are at a convention. They're cosplaying an older lesser known anime called Shamanic Princess.

Harry is the creation of the lovely JK Rowling, Rena is my own.

~0~

17. Convention [Harry Potter - OC]

"What are we doing here again Rena?" Harry asked confused. The two of them were dressed up like characters from a show that he had never heard of, and were visiting a thing called a convention in Japan. Muggles everywhere were dressed up in fantastical costumes, carrying giant weapons, and chattering amlessly about everything and nothing.

Rena smiled that same small smile she always did, one that said I-know-something-you-don't-know, and giggled at his quirked eyebrow. "I am not Rena today, I am Lena and you are Leon. We're characters from Shamanic Princess!" She twirled her oddly decorated robes and grasped Harry's hand.

"We're here for some relaxation Harry. You've been doing so well in training, but you need to learn about people." She kissed him on the cheek, "We'll start with the friendly ones and work our way up to hostile."

Harry barked a laugh out, both at the thought he was doing better in training and the hostile comment. He flourished his hand towards Rena and bowed slightly. "Then Lady Lena, shall we learn about these humans?"

She giggled and accepted his arm, "Of course Lord Leon."

Their fooling around garnered the attraction of some fellow otakus who squealed at the sight of the two of them. Pictures were taken and chatter commensed.

The day flew by fast for Harry, learning a new language with Rena, and getting to know people left him feeling better than he had in weeks. The friendliness, the attraction, and most of all just the fun of being Harry and not the boy-who-lived, or maggot-in-training, was exhilirating.

The smile on his face couldn't compare to the vampiress' though. She was having the time of her life, munching of pocky of the orange variety, and talking animatedly to a Tiara cosplayer.

Harry looked up at the ceiling, munching on his own piece of pocky and grinned quietly. Maybe he could get to like this convention thing. Now he only had to get Rena to show him the actual anime that he was cosplaying.


	18. Roleplaying

100 Themes, 100 Words, 100 Days.

This is a challenge brought upon to me by a dear friend over at deviant art.

Introduced to the wonderful world of looping by a friend a couple months back I decided to take a hand at it. Basically what it boils down to is that, because their animes were played so many times and they were so popular in the world that they are made to live the entire story over and over again to our whims.

Traditionally the loopers are from; Ranma 1/2, Slayers, Harry Potter, InuYasha, Dragonball [Original, Z, GT, and Kai], Sailor Moon, and FullMetal Alchemist respectivley. But now Bleach and Naruto have been added to the list because of their fame.

For me, I like screwing with genders. It's fun. So when I refer to Gohan as a 'she' I do mean that Gohan has become female.

By the way? I don't own any of these people.

~0~

18. Roleplaying [Looping : Bleach/DBZ Crossover]

"Take it low, take it low~" Gohan did a spectacular twirl, and smiled with the microphone spinning in her hand still.

Ichigo rolled his eyes at her antics, "What are we doing?"

Gohan scoffed, tugging on her short brown wig. "We're roleplaying luv! Be the Tidus to my Yuna!"

A quirked eyebrow showed that he had no idea what she was referring to. Gohan just did a small sigh, cocking her head sideways and placing her hands on her hips.

"Just go with it okay?" She said, smiling.

A few moments later the shinigami gang bust into the house.

A blush tore across Ichigo's face as he saw their reactions and head the guffaws. Renji was practically howling on the floor.

"What the hell are you dressed as?" He yelped out between bellowing laughs.

Ichigo muttered quietly as Gohan rolled her eyes. Stalking off into the back of the house to deuniform.

"We were roleplaying you unmannered couth. And now I'm never gonna get laid." She rolled her eyes for a second time and stalked off herself, unaware of the stunned silence she left in her wake.

Really, what did they expect her to say?


	19. Skull

100 Themes, 100 Words, 100 Days.

This is a challenge brought upon to me by a dear friend over at deviant art.

Another darker fic brought to you by the more morally ambigous parts of Okami. Once again, no ownage.

~0~

19. Skull [Okami]

Ammy walked around the Tsuta Ruins shuddering. Everywhere you look it was infected and posioned and skulls of innocent, and guilty, people as far as the eye could see.

It pained her to see things like this, the horror that evil created.

She shook her head and bounded foreword through doors and across bridges. She was looking for the little cutie's dog. Lost somewhere within these confines. Definatley not a place for a doggie to be...

She stopped dead at Issun's cry. The poison was being spread out in the water by skulls. Ammy would have puked if she was in her human body.

Even Issun was disgusted, she could hear it in his voice.

"We have to destroy the skulls Ammy." He said quietly to her.

She shivered at the thought, but knew that Issun was correct. It horrified her to destroy a spirit's remains, desecrating their sacred right to peace in the after life. But as she smashed the first skull, she thought to herself that they wern't getting any peace being used as conduits for otherworldly evils either.

She felt the burns on her paws from crushing the skulls, and nearly cried out when the poison didn't go away right after. But it did, and she waded her paws in the newly cleaned water to rid herself of the last of the poison.

Issun let out a stream of explicitives that Ametratsu would have mirrored if she had a voice.

Things like this... It was why she was pulled back down from the heavens.


	20. Pain

100 Themes, 100 Words, 100 Days.

This is a challenge brought upon to me by a dear friend over at deviant art.

Ok, so another entry to Nebula. And hey, I like the name Genevieve okay? Nebula's got some special powers this time around, that I'm most likely never going to expand on whatever they are. Well, unless the mood strikes me again. Again, FF7 aftermath - Before Advent. Still only own Nebs.

~0~

20. Pain [FF7 - OC]

Pain. That was the first thing that registered in Nebula's head.

Liquid was the second. And the roaring in her ears was third.

It took her a bit to realize she was slumped on the ground, and she was confused as to how she was there when she was just standing.

Her palm connected with the solidity of the ground near her, and she realized the liquid was sticky.

She looked wide-eyed at pooling redness around her, and coughed with the same liquid coming out of her mouth.

"What?" Her voice was a mere whisper as she clutched her chest, realizing that it was blood pouring out of her onto the ground.

The roaring in her ears cleared out to screaming, and arguing.

Her eyes flicked over to the scene playing out in front of her, sword fighting and reckless abandonment, her friends fighting her enemies... Her captors.

"No." Her whispery voice raised a bit, and the ground shook beneath her. She grasped her chest, willing the wound to close. "I can't let them die here!"

_And we wont. Say it Genevieve._

"Nebula."

_Nebula._

She slowly pushed herself up off the ground, feeling lighter than she had in years. Everything was focused on the voice in her head.

"Musica." She said slowly and her voice carried over the field, "Lend me your strength."


End file.
